


Alternate endings

by Regentofthesun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regentofthesun/pseuds/Regentofthesun
Summary: So, As much as i love Jk Rowling's ending, I wanted to make my own.





	Alternate endings

The sun still hadn’t begun its ascent, when the death eater army returned to Hogwarts. The triumphant death eaters were not alone, Hagrid, as though being dragged by invisible chains came along, holding something large in his hands…”Haaaarry”, a loud shriek arose from Ginny, the redhead's dismay by the death eater army especially Bellatrix whose cackle was almost as shrill as Ginny’s cry. Voldemort walked forward in a way that was appropriate for one talking the spotlight, and he was in the figurative spotlight, every eye on both sides was on him, and he reveled in it. When Voldemort spoke, and they heard his voice over the din of the clapping and stampeding death eaters and the heartbroken sobs of the Hogwarts army,”. There’s going to be a new order in Hogwarts, no longer will there be sorting, you will all be sorted into my house, the house of the ambitious”. His declaration was met by silence, which was broken by the sound of footsteps. Neville bloody and broken, moved directly in front of the Hogwarts Army, with his wand raised in a challenge against Voldemort. He didn't speak but stood in quiet defiance, he did not stand alone for long he was quickly joined by his fellows from the DA, but they had a new member, Draco Malloy stood side by side with Neville. Voldemort slit pupils briefly widened in a serpent -esque parody of human shock, but it lasted for a moment before Voldemort laughed, laughed for lack of better word because the sound he made was similar to what a snake might sound like if it could laugh. Narcissa Malfoy on the other hand, looked at her son pleadingly, “Draco-“. But she was cut off by Draco, “no mother, how can you still stand by him after all he has done, just look at what he as done to father, you might be too scared to stand for what is right but I’m not “and he stood his ground, wand raised.  
Narcissa did know what to do, her eyes locked on her husband, who was broken in ways that were more psychological than physical, the dark lord had taken his wand…his pride, he had destroyed their family. For the first time, she felt a sliver of the pain of the that the Potter and Longbottom boys must feel, and her expression steeled. Lord Voldemort smiled, killing the Potter boy had destroyed a fears he might have had, now that there was indeed no one who could kill him, challenge him the might but they were of no threat to him, but still Draco’s betrayal had irked him, he raised his wand ready to snuff out this annoying little bug, when something happened that he, lord Voldemort truly did not expect, with a loud crack Lucius and Narcissa apparated directly in between him and the boy, Voldemort stood stunned for a minute, and Lucius, cowardly, weak little Lucius spoke “My son is right, I vet only ever done your will and how do you repay… by forcing my boy to kill his headmaster, by torturing me, by shoving your enemies into my basement?, No longer will I stand by you, and if any of the rest of you had any sense, you’d join us. Voldemort does not care for us; I realized that when he killed Thicknesses and Severus. Voldemort smile had vanished for a minute but quickly slid back on his face, not much seemed to dampen his spirits ”your right Lucius, I don’t care for you” he said his voice non-chalet as he raised his wand, but a flash of orange sent a stab of agony through his side. Voldemort turned…the potter boy, but how, Voldemort felt scared something he did not think was possible almost, for a long moment he thought “could this…Boy be immortal?” Voldemort laughed to himself about the Ludacris of this idea “No,” he swung his wand around towards the boy, and sent flames towards the boy who ducked and dashed within the castle, “oh good, a chase” thought Voldemort.” That will make this more fun, ” and he dissolved into smoke and moved through the air into the castle….  
As soon as Voldemort disappeared the two armies crashed, drawing their wands and sending spells flying. More and More death eaters joined the Malfoy, among them Rudolphus Lestrange, Narcissa scarcely had the chance to shoot her brother-in-law a questioning look, when the might of the oncoming horde forced her into the castle, and she raised her wand and began battling one of her former comrades. Rudolphus shot a spell at his wife, and called outcome on and get me, yen cheating whore”, Bellatrix pleased at this opportunity to get rid of this thorn in her side, accepted the challenge and the couple began dueling. Lucius grabbed a fallen wand, and with a slash began dueling Nott.   
Harry, ran down the rubble covered staircase, when a killing curse passed so close by, that it made his hair bristle, drawing his wand, he spun around and saw nothing. All of a sudden, Voldemort appeared behind, Harry flew through the air and impacted, painfully against a wall...  
Neville had just finished Greyback when something caught his eye, the snake he had to kill it, he charged Nagini sending hex after hex bouncing of her hide. The great snake’s ugly head reared towards, him and she opened her mouth hissing at the sight of her new challenger. Neville, undaunted aimed for the mouth and sent a curse flying to no avail, All of a sudden an idea hit with the force of curse but for it to work he would need to get close.  
With a wave of her wand Bellatrix blasted her husband aside, and looked around for a new plaything, she saw a blur of red hair… A, she pointed her wand, and said the words with a sneer,”Avada Kedavara.”  
Lucius was not doing well; he was backed up against a wall, bleeding and windless as Nott raised his wand ”well Lucius, you never did have guts, the new world will be better of with you.” Lucius closed his eyes waiting for death, but it never came, he opened his eyes to see Nott lying on the floor, and Avery looking down on Nott, Avery offered Lucius a hand and pulled him up, they too gripped each other hand tightly before springing back into the fight.  
Voldemort walked towards Harry, and Harry felt himself pulled into the air by his collar, as his old foe, eyes blazing red and apoplectic with hatred and anger, stood face to face with him “its time to end this,” came to serpentine voice. “I could not agree more,” Harry said lunging forward breaking his invisible bonds as he tackled Voldemort, and they fell away.  
The snake was almost upon Neville, now was the time to act, with a gesture, Neville said the words that took him back to his second year, “Vera Worth”, he had partially not expected it to work, but it did the snake curled as its atoms reorganized, it shrunk away into an intricate golden chalice. Neville raised his wand again”confringo” and the cup shattered into a million countless shards.  
Bellatrix was in a duel with that annoying mother hen, Molly, Molly sent a spell that slipped through Bellatrix’s defenses ”shit” she thought as she was wrapped in thick metal chains, her wand falling and she fell hard to her knees, Molly stood over her gloating.  
Voldemort kicked Harry away,” I would expect you to choose brawn over brain, a pity but Oh Well, Avada Kedavara.” Harry had cast his spell non-verbally the two jets hit each other, for the briefest of moments there was a picturesque mixture of green an red before the green jet flew back to its caster. As Voldemort fell, he knew what had happened, being beat by Dumbledore’s machination was worse than the years of exile in Albania but what awaited was worse than any dank cave…

Harry stood alone for a moment, relief and triumph flooding him when people or rather a ghost appeared all around him his parents, Charity, Cedric, An old men and many others, face Harry knew from his nightmares about the Inferi in that cave. The ghost stood around him, happy and grateful for the glow and raised upwards towards the sky; Harry felt something warm and familiar brush his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I will also be making AU endings to Supernatural season 12, I hated that Cas died.


End file.
